


The Date

by Magical_Awesome_Kid



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Awkward Flirting, But it's also a bet, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, it's a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Awesome_Kid/pseuds/Magical_Awesome_Kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had a simple deal: one date. Chat had one date to sweep Ladybug off her feet. If she still didn’t like him in that way at the end of the day, he’d give up his attempts altogether. Ladybug took the deal, knowing that her heart belonged to another.</p>
<p>But we know them too well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And So We Have A Bet

            “Go on a date with me.” It was out of his mouth so fast that Chat didn’t know what he was saying suddenly.

            The two had gone on night patrol that evening, and, as the time approached eleven, they knew they had to turn in soon. Towards the end, they sat on the Eiffel Tower as the gentle autumn winds trouser their hair and cooled their skin.

            It was in that moment, overlooking the city that they lived in and protected, that Adrien had the sudden urge to ask Ladybug out.

            His Lady, his perfect Lady, turned to him suddenly, eyes wide with disbelief. “Chat, we’ve been over this… It just…”

            Adrien knew what was to come. She’d turn him down in the softest manner, not to hurt his feelings even as the pain of rejection burned. He didn’t want to hear it again and again and again as his heart beat only for her. He loved her so deeply, like he had never loved before, and he just needed one date, one to know…

            Then he got a brilliant idea.

            A huge smile crossed his face. Before Ladybug could go on, he cut in. “How about a bet then?”

            Ladybug stopped talking, disbelief turning to confusion. “What? Like a bet where if you win, we go on a date?”

            “No, we make the date _a bet._ ” He continued as she looked at him with further confusion. “You come with me on a date, and I get to pull out all the stops. If, at the end, you still don’t like me in that way, then I’ll give up on asking you out.”

            Ladybug couldn’t help it. She snorted. “Yes, because the two heroes of Paris walking around in daylight on a date wouldn’t cause the biggest commotion ever. Also, no, I won’t go as civilians.” She added with a look. It wasn’t that Ladybug didn’t trust Chat, she trusted him with her _life_ , but she wasn’t ready yet. There was some part in her, the deep-down shy girl that knew the moment Chat knew, he would treat her like glass, see her as the clumsy girl she was, and not the confidant hero she strove to be.

            Chat wilted for a moment. _That was right. No reveal yet._ He thought bitterly. It was unfair that they were so famous…

            The grin came back. “Disguises!”

            “Disguises?” Ladybug echoed.

            “Like in spy movies or when famous people go out.” Chat explained absolutely vibrating with energy. “We wear, like, hats and glasses and stuff. It’s fall, no one is going to question it. It’s supposed to be sunny Saturday, too, so we could do it then.”

            Ladybug could see Chat’s excitement. He hoped, dearly, that this would work. He would be crushed if she turned him down. At the same time, it was one date. If it didn’t work out, then she could avoid this situation altogether in the future.

            And Marinette knew her heart belonged to another.

            Taking a breath, Marinette sighed. “FINE! One date. Saturday. Don’t make me regret this, kitty.” She nodded before pulling out her yo-yo.

            Chat’s mouth dropped. He wasn’t sure what he was hearing was what she said. _She said yes._ “Y-yes? YES! Ah, ok, let’s meet here, bottom of the Eiffel tower at eleven on Saturday, yes? I’ll have a rose so you can recognize me.”

            Ladybug rolled her eyes. He was so _cheesy_ sometimes. “I’ll bring one, too, then. I man with a rose is a bit cliché, don’t you think?” She grinned as she took off into the night. She still had some homework to finish after all.

            She left Chat, staring at her back in disbelief.

            “I have a date with Ladybug. I have a date with Ladybug.” He said to himself twice more before he started to jump, laugh, and yell, absolutely bouncing around the famous structure like a loon. “I HAVE A DATE WITH LADYBUG! THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!!!”

            Now he just had to plan the _next_ best day of his life.

            As he bounced off through the Parisian night, he knew this was the best idea he’d ever had.

* * *

 

            _This was the worst idea of his life._ Adrien thought over and over as he paced below the Eiffel tower. As per his idea, he had a red rose clutched in his hand as he was decked in a “disguise” for the day. Earlier that week, he had gone through twenty-seven outfits, at least, for the day and consulted at least three of his father’s designers. In the end, he’d chosen black skinny jeans paired with a long-sleeve black button down underneath a black fall jacket. He’d found and bought earlier that week, out of sheer impulse, a knit black hat that had little cat ears paired with dark aviators. He’d also pinned a little green bow to his lapel, thinking it gave his outfit a bit of color.

            Adrien bit his lip as he looked around again. What was he thinking, asking Ladybug out like this? Making it that if she didn’t like this date he would give up? What if he screwed up? What if she saw him as a shy little boy who was nothing more than an annoying rich brat. Plagg had been telling him all morning that he was overacting, but the cat was now snoozing in his inner jacket pocket, so he was no help.

            The blond played with the loose strands that he’d purposely left messy peaking out of his hat. He was an absolute ball of stress. “This was a disasterous idea.” He muttered to himself as he stared down at his black trainers. “What was I thinking? Was I even thinking? Maybe it’s not too late to call off the bet…” His mutterings were cut off when he felt a light tap at his shoulder. He jumped nearly a foot into the air before he spun around, clutching his chest.

            The girl there giggled. She, too, was wearing large, thick glasses with black rims. She wore a red beanie the same deep red as her petticoat. The big back buttons on her coat reminded him of Ladybug’s own spots. Her legs were clad in thick black leggings paired with short boots with a very small heal. She also had a small red purse swung across her chest with an embroidered ladybug crawling across the fabric. Most importantly, she clutched a blue rose in her hand as an amused smile crossed her face. Her hair, otherwise, was in its usual style but a pretty red dressed her lips.

            Adrien’s heart downright stopped because she was drop dead _gorgeous_.

            His mouth moved, trying to say something, but the girl beat him to the punch. “What? Cat got your tongue?”

            Adrien’s mouth shut for a moment before a smirk crossed his face. “I guess I was just stunned silent, my Lady.” Adrien pulled from somewhere.

            From the way her face stretched and crinkled, he knew she was rolling her eyes at him. She stepped forward, closing the distance between them. Adrien froze, thinking for a second that she was going to kiss him or something, but she only tucked the rose into one of the open loops of his lapel. “There you go. Now I can find you, even if the hat was a bit of a dead giveaway.” She smirked as she stepped back.

            Adrien continued to smile as he touched his head, poking the ears. “Heh, kind of just thought it was, you know, me.” He replied before he held up his rose. “May I?”

            The girl of his dreams smiled. “Go ahead, just don’t put it somewhere stupid.”

            Adrien was glad he took off the thorns, because he spotted the perfect spot. He broke off part of the bottom, and, ever so carefully, he weaved it above her ear and under her hat. It fit perfectly with her outfit, if he did say so himself. “Doth the lady protest?” He questioned, feeling his heart pound.

            “Not bad, kitty.” She agreed. “So… What have you planned today?”

            Adrien felt his mind go blank. “Uh… uh…” He tried to remember what he had planned, but his mind suddenly went blank. _What was he planning? He had the whole thing set up last night!_

            If there was a god, though, it decided to bless Adrien at that point by waking up Plagg. “ME-YAH!” The cat yawned from Adrien’s jacket as both Ladybug and Adrien stared. “Are we at the boat yet?”

            “Did you’re jacket… talk?” Ladybug asked with a giggle on her lips.

            Carefully, so that the passing civilians wouldn’t see, he pried open his jacket to see Plagg. Ladybug leaned over to see the little lazy cat Kwami lounging in the pocket. “Thanks for the spoilers.” Adrien noted in relief, though, because with that his plan flooded back to him. Right, lunch on a boat cruise. He looked up to see Ladybug leaning in. “Uh, this is Plagg, by the way.”

            Ladybug giggled before pulling her purse around. She opened her purse carefully as a little red head with a big red dot on the forehead peaked out. “This is Tikki. She’s my Kwami.” Tikki waved to the boy and cat.

            “Oh! Hey Tikki.” Plagg threw as he waved to the other Kwami.

            “You two know each other?” Ladybug questioned as she looked at her own Kwami.

            “Yeah! We haven’t seen each other in a while, though.” She noted with a shrug.

            “Maybe you can catch up over lunch.” Adrien noted with a small smile. Since finding out that the cat Kwami was _very_ old, as well as the mantles of Chat Noir and Ladybug, he had gotten to know the cat a little better. Don’t get Adrien wrong, Plagg was still a pain on the best of days, but the little cat cared for Adrien in his own way.

            The two tucked their Kwami’s away before anyone saw as Adrien straightened, offering Ladybug an arm. “So, ready for the best date of your life?”

            Ladybug shook her head, her pigtails twisting around as she looked up. “We’ll see, kitty.” However, when her arm looped in his, he felt like he could die. “Don’t make me regret this more than I already am.”

            “My lady wounds me!” Adrien joked as he pulled the girl along, an excited bounce in his step.

            Maybe this wasn’t the worst plan ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, Ladybuggies and Chat Nerds, but this is a story of love and romance!
> 
> Oh, what am I even saying anymore. It's Bugs and Chat. Stuff is going to hit the fan faster than you can say "Akuma."
> 
> Anyway, I'm going to do a chapter a night post of shorter chapters than I normally do. I hope you enjoy!


	2. A Dine and A Dash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things at a dine on the river soon reveal funny moments between our heroes, and Marinette realizes there's more th Chat than she gave him credit for. And what's this? A PROPOSAL?

            Marinette had to admit, not to her companion (because his ego would probably bloat to the size of a boat), but to herself that this wasn’t the worst thing that she had ever agreed to do. Sure, when she’d taken the date-bet, she’d thought that Chat would pull some of his usual antics. She assumed that he’d show up in some ragged jeans and a leather jacket, running by the seems of his pants like the alley cat he usually was.

            But he was just full of surprises, because Chat had _class._

            He’d begun their date taking her down to the river where he had made reservations on a boat cruise for lunch. She hadn’t taken a boat ride down the river in a long time, and the scenery of Paris from the river was absolutely breathtaking, especially when, at 11:30 on the dot, they were seated taking at a table right by the window, jackets off even as hats and glasses stayed firmly in place, as the boat took off down it’s one and a half hour cruise.

            The menu was absolutely stunning, but Marinette was hesitant to order anything. Everything was so _expensive_ , and that wasn’t including the price of the tickets themselves. However, when Chat saw her hesitance, he, hesitantly, mentioned that it wasn’t an issue on cost. He noted how he was rather well-off as a deep blush crossed his face.

            Marinette had to admit that the shy side of Chat was actually kind of adorable. It also was weird to hear him say that he was actually more than a street cat. She knew this, of course, but it was still weird.

            So… Chat ended up pretty much ordering for the two of them, and, Marinette had to admit, what he ordered sounded really good. After a few awkward moments, the silence was broken when Chat asked, “So… What’s new?”

            For some reason, Marinette laughed. She held the sleeve of her shirt – a red long-sleeve that fell down just past her bottom lined in pretty lace that she’d hand-stitched long ago – as she tried to cover. “That’s your opening line?” She questioned back with a grin.

            His blush was back as he played with his ear. “In my defense… Oh kwami, I’m going to sound like a dork, but this is actually my first date… ever.”

            Marinette felt her eyes widen ever so slightly. “Ever?”

            “Ever, ever.” He bobbed his head as he stared at the bread rolls, two already missing for the Kwami’s hidden away under the table.

            Well, that was something she didn’t know. From the way he flirted with her, she always assumed that, on the other side of the mask he was a player, a boy who had girls at his beck and call, a date every weekend. The fact that this was his first date ever…

            “Wow.” Marinette admitted as a slight blush dusted her face. It actually made her stomach twist a little. It wasn’t bad, but it was almost like that feeling when Adrien would walk into a room. “Well,” Marinette picked up. “I’m having a good day. I didn’t get that much work this weekend, and my papa made fresh scones this morning.” Marinette giggled. “Tikki ate three, and I had to cover for her. I think my parents are starting to wonder if I’m hording food for winter with the way she eats.”

            That won her a laugh out of Chat. “Really? She reminds me of Plagg. He eats SO much cheese. It’s like an obsession. Two weeks ago, he thought my toilet paper was a roll of Camembert and got his head stuck in the tube… again.” He said with a dramatic sigh. “Did you know I can’t transform when he gets his head stuck in something? Because I didn’t.”

            Marinette laughed again, picturing the little Kwami with his head always in something. The conversation continued from there, and, Marinette had to admit, there was a lot about her partner that she never knew. He was the only child of a wealthy man, apparently, but his mother had passed when he was very young. He also said that he had some cousin out studying in Japan right now, but otherwise he didn’t have much family. Marinette added about her own family. Her father, who was one of five children even if she only got to see the rest of her family only once or twice a year (they had spread out over the world) while her mother was also an only child. She, too, was an only kid, but there was one girl she babysat who pretty much was like an annoying little sister.

            They begun to share stories of the silly things they'd done with their families until the waitress brought around plates of cheese and mini cinnamon rolls. Chat had gotten two and snuck one under the table cloth. The Kwami’s starting cheering, and the two heroes had to shush them as the man one table over gave them odd looks.

            Of course, that had led to more giggles at how weird their lives were.

            “Your lunches, Madame, Monsieur.” Another twenty minutes later the waitress announced as she passed down two Croque-Madame Sandwiches with dark greens on the side topped with balsamic and fresh mozzarella.

            Chat took the chance to hold up his glass. “To the city of Paris and it’s heroes, the bravest duo I’ve ever seen… and the prettiest.”

            Marinette giggled, not knowing why his silly jokes were getting to her. She decided to amuse the cat as she held up her own drink. “As well as the cheesiest and snarkiest.” She smirked to his grin.

            “The pinnacle of perfection.” Both blushed at that, Marinette at his gesture and Chat at the fact that he’d said it. The two clinked glasses before digging in, taking in the sites as they ate. Occasionally, they’d pass somewhere they remembered from a battle, and they’d share silly stories about what the other might have missed or just reminisced.

            However, the fun and silly cruise came to an end soon, and things didn’t settle as nice for everyone on the boat.

            “I love you.” The two teen heroes looked over, as well as the rest of the diners, as a man said this out loud. He looked nervous, pulling his brown hair back as he stood up. “I love you, Laura, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” Suddenly, the man came around as he got down on one knee. From his pocket, he pulled out a little velvet box. He opened it to reveal a simple gold band. “Will you marry me?”

            “Henri…” The woman gasped, but Marinette knew something was wrong. It was in her face. “Henri… I, I can’t…”

            The man’s face crumbled as everyone looked away. Well, everyone but the two teens. “Oh. I… I understand.” He stood, closing the box. “Well, I guess I’ll go.” He began to walk away from the table. The woman stared at her plate, tears in her eyes.

            “I feel for them.” Marinette admitted as she turned to Chat. “Something else is going on, I can feel it.” Sure enough, when she said this, the woman got up and chased after the man.

            Chat sighed. This was not how he pictured the boat going. Wanting to make it right, he threw back on a smile as he looked to her. “Well, we’re at the shore. Shall we head to the next thing?”

            Marinette perked. “I thought this was the date?” She questioned. After all, this was quite extravagant, and she didn’t know what else the cat could have in store.

            Chat’s grin was absolutely Cheshire. “Oh ho ho! Ye of little faith! This is just the beginning!”

            Marinette was beginning to wonder if this was the best choice after all. 

* * *

             Henri found himself at the edge of the river. He looked at the ring in his hand, twirling it between his fingers. “I can’t believe she said no. She said she loved me.” He bit his lip as a tear tore down his face. All around him, the couples of Paris were so full of love… except him.

            Unbeknownst to him, another saw this through his mind’s eye, his grin more evil than anything. “Ah, yes, the sweet misery of rejection.” He noted as he held out a hand. A white butterfly set in his palm as he carefully cupped it. Infusing it with dark energy, he opened his hands as a black butterfly escaped.

            The black butterfly twisted through the city more quickly than a normal insect, quickly finding its way to the river where the man sat. Just as the band came to rest on his pinky, he only finger it fit, as the butterfly dove in. The ring became black as Hawk Moth’s voice drifted into Henri’s mind. “I feel your pain, young man, for I, too, have felt this loss.” The voice whispered. “It is unfair that you be the only loveless man in this city.”

            “Yes…” Henri muttered to the voice.

            “Why don’t we do something about that? After all, love hurts, and everyone should know its pain.” Hawk Moth continued. “Erros.”

            Henri grinned as black magic spread up his skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said last chapter, AKUMA!
> 
> Also, did you think Chat was going to ask Ladybug for her hand yet? HA! We have SO MUCH MORE to do still!
> 
> Hope you enjoy the update! Chapter 3 will be up tomorrow


	3. Funny Faces and Not-So-Funny Villains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date continues with laugh and budding love! But, with an Akuma on the loose, things soon turn quite painful and precarious as out heroes fight for the city... and their love.

             Adrien was giggling like an idiot by the time they left the Louvre. He knew his Lady was sharp, but she had a great sense of humor. Sure, she had been a little shy after the events on the boat, but she had brightened back up once they got to the Louvre and, of course, seen the Mona Lisa. From there, she had begun to do her best impression of Chat pretending to steal the picture.

            “Oh! I’m Chat Noir, and this picture is mine!” She joked as she looked to him. “Look at my muscles and leather-clad everything!”

            Adrien began to pout. “I do not sound like that! That Copy Cat was a terrible one!”

            “And I still could kick both your butts any day of the week.” She grinned to him.

            Adrien decided all was fair in love and war. “Well look at me! I’m Ladybug, and I can magically swing my yo-yo to save the day!” He even stuck her pose when she used Lucky Charm.

            It was ridiculous, but the two spent the rest of the time reenacting people from the pictures, from salty sailors to well-dressed women, they joked and played. In that moment, he just kind of forgot that she was Ladybug and came to love her more for just being herself. As it turned out, she was even a little clumsy, nearly falling over a couple of times only for Adrien to catch her with his sharp reflexes, honed from years of gymnastics and fencing. It was a whole other side to her, and he was falling harder and harder the longer he spent with her. He had been nervous at first, stumbling around that he’d thought he had lost his tickets (so much so that he actually ended up upending his jacket only for Ladybug to hold his phone and Plagg as he scrambled), but it ended up working well in the end.

            “Hey, can I treat next?” Ladybug posed as they exited the museum.

            “What?” Adrien stuttered as she reached for her purse.

            “Well, you’ve covered everything, but what about if I treated for dessert?” She posed with a light blush. She was so shy all of a sudden, and her face, even half-covered by the glasses, was beautiful.

            Adrien wanted to decline. He’d already planned to take her by one of the best bakeries in Paris to pick her treat before they took the bus to a fair the city was holding that weekend. Then again, this was his Lady, and if she set her mind to something, she was hard to dissuade.

            His thoughts were cut off when an explosion cut through the air. The two turned towards the sound as a man in a black, skin-tight suit under a blood-red toga rose into the air, black bat wings coming out from his back. His whole face was black as an extension of the suit, no nose or lips as blood-red eyes stared out from the depths.

            “If I am not allowed love,” He yelled over the crowds of people as he armed himself with a bow. Pulling it back, it loaded with a black magic arrow. “THEN NO ONE CAN!” He fired as more explosions rocked the air, people yelling in pain.

            The two teens looked at each other. “I gotta go…” They both began before stopping.

            “Right.” Adrien admitted as he grabbed Ladybug’s hand. “This way.” He said as he tugged her towards an alley. He’d never seen her transform before, but the two quickly did so in a spectacular mix of black and red magic. In costumes they knew too well, they took off to take down the bad guy.

            “Hey, stupid cupid! This isn’t Valentine’s Day!” Adrien, as Chat quipped to the villain.

            “I am the ERROS!” The demonic cupid yelled as he loaded his arrow once more. “And I bet you two lovebirds had your day together, loving and gushing…”

            “Ok, we are not in _that_ kind of relationship.” Ladybug quipped with a cross of her arms.

            “I mean, we were on a date…” Chat added with a look before Erros yelled out.

            “THEN YOU DESERVE TO FEEL THE PAIN OF LOVE, TOO!” The baddy yelled as he fired madly every which way.

            “Great time to peeve off the villain!” Ladybug yelled at her partner as they dove apart. They dodged the black energy arrows left and right.

            “You know, you’d think I’d learn by now!” Chat threw back. However, he saw his Lady take to the air just as a black arrow rebounded off a wall. “LADYBUG!” He yelled as he leapt towards her. He grabbed her waist, changing their momentum…

            And the arrow dove into his leg.

            Landing was painful, but it compared to nothing when his skin lit up with fiery pain, the worst resonating with where he had touched Ladybug. “AHHHH!!!!”

            “Chat!” Ladybug stood up, taking his shoulders. “What hurts? Where?”

            “E-Everything…” He crunched in, feeling his whole being burn.

            “So, you DO love her!” Erros came to hover above them. “You see, when you take one of my arrows, it hurts to be in the mere presence of anyone you love. Considering your reaction, you must REALLY LOVE HER!” He crackled as he loaded another arrow. “Now, hand over the Miraculous!”

            Ladybug leapt away from him. Even a small distance, Chat realized that his skin burned less even as the pain remained throbbing. “You won’t touch him! Lucky Charm!” She cast as the red light revealed a silver platter lined in red. She looked at it. “What am I supposed to do with this?”

            Her answer was given quickly as the bolt fired. Without thinking, she held up the plate like a shield. From the shiny surface, the bolt bounced into the sky even as the plate cracked.

            She knew what this was for. She needed a tactical retreat to get Chat help. However, with the way Erros had suddenly brought his focus onto them. She just needed a distraction…

            “We need out!” Ladybug yelled as she deflected another arrow, bringing another crack. Chat backed up, the pain lessening some, but he agreed that they needed out.

            “CATACLYSM!” Chat yelled as he drove his hand into the roof, sending up a wave of concrete and debrief as the roof collapsed. Chat knew that, in the chaos, it had been abandoned, so no one would be injured. This would, however, give them a smokescreen.

            “Scatter!” Ladybug yelled into the dark cloud as she saw Chat Back away. She threw the plate at Erros, turning her back to the villain to escape…

            A black arrow dove and dissolved into her arm as Erros let out a yell at the hit from the platter. Suddenly, pain spread across her body as she chased after Chat, diving into one alley as he took off further into another.

            Ladybug landed and clutched her body, biting back a scream at the pain. However, the other end of the alley quieted as the cat boy ran, transforming and disappearing back into the city crowds. The pain dissipated. Overhead, she saw Erros taking to the skies looking for Ladybug and Chat Noir. On the upside, nobody else would get hurt.

            On the downside, apparently she loved Chat Noir. 

* * *

            Adrien ran as quickly as he could, the pain ebbing away even as it stuck to his soul. This Akuma was a curse, possibly the worst they'd faced so far. He was brutal, he was after the one thing that Adrien held close...

            He was after the love he had for Ladybug, which he'd been trying to downplay in worry that Ladybug would be weirded out.

            And now Ladybug knew.

            The worst part, too, was that the pain the curse ensured when he was around his love was nothing compared to the pain he felt thinking about her rejection.

            Adrien paused in a random alley and let off an angered scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Erros is after Love, and not in the happy way, and out heroes are forced to split in order not to hurt one another. How are things going to work out now???
> 
> I guess only I know :)


	4. Calling for Ladybug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pain of separation sets in only for other secrets to come to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I messed up on the last chapter and gave away a critical plot point for this chapter. To be fair, I'm going to post two tonight. Enjoy!

            Adrien walked through the grocery store, tearing off his hat and glasses as he stalked down the cheese aisle. He just felt so angry. He had the whole day planned, and then THIS had happened, an Akuma attack. Not only that, but he now couldn’t physically be near her.

            In his inner coat pocket, Plagg fidgeted uncomfortably. The love thing had really injured his charge and drained the energy of the ring and Kwami. Adrien needed to get some Cheese for the cat ASAP if they were going to deal with it. However, the worst part was that he had no way of contacting Ladybug now…

            As he approached the check-out with the stinky cheese of choice in hand, however, something caught his eye.

            “Cell phones?” He saw the cheep ones that could be paid by the minute. He reached for his pocket that he normally kept his phone in…

            And it wasn’t there.

            Then Adrien remembered.

            “Ladybug has my phone.” He realized as he grabbed a phone from the stand and ran to checkout. 

* * *

            Marinette sat in a café as she fed Tikki cookies. The Kwami had pulled out two items from the purse as they recovered at the café.

            Marinette had her and Chat Noir’s phones.

            The realization that she was in love with Chat was something. She knew that she was in love with Adrien, but she’d always seen the street cat as her friend, maybe as one of her best friends. She cared for him deeply, but…

            But today she’d seen a different side to him. He didn’t end up flirting with her all day, instead treating her… well… sweetly. He actually had a shy and gentle side under all that leather-clad goofiness. In fact, he actually reminded her a lot of…

            The phone rung. It wasn’t her phone, no, it was Chat’s.

            She let it go, but it quickly rung again, same unknown number.

            The third time, she picked up hesitantly.

            “H-hello?” She answered, hesitantly, as she hoped that this wasn’t wrong.

            “My lady? Thank gods you picked up!” The voice was so familiar.

            “Chat?” Marinette answered with a relieved grin. “Oh, good, I’m so glad I didn’t accidentally pick up for someone you knew, and, well, blow your identity.” She noted as she removed her glasses as she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

            “Well, I was actually hoping you’d pick up when I realized neither of us didn’t have the other’s number.” Chat added as she could hear some street noises in the background. He must have been out on the streets somewhere. “We should remedy that.”

            “We can do that when we get this Erros stopped.” She added with a sigh, setting her head on the cool tabletop as she sat outside. A bus passed on the street next to her. “How are you?”

            “I’m… ok, considering that I can’t come near my love.” Marinette could practically hear the embarrassment with that statement. “So I guess you know.”

            “Yeah…” Marinette was still trying to process her own feelings for the cat. “We need to regroup and figure out a way to beat this guy.”

            “I saw him wearing a little ring.” Chat admitted. “It was the only thing gold on him. I think that might be where the Akuma is.” In the background, she heard a bus pass.

            “That’s a good point.” Marinette nodded into the tabletop, looking into her purse as Tikki looked back in worry.

            Then, suddenly, her body tinged with pain. She knew this pain as she sat up, staring out into the street in front of her. Past the few adults standing in the street, just a few meters away from her, her eyes landed on a black-clad figure. He was in the same outfit that Chat had been wearing earlier down to the blue rose still tucked in his jacket. He held a phone to his ear, a burner, as his eyes trailed to her.

            Adrien Agreste’s mouth moved in a whisper as the phone carried the words to her ears.

            “Marinette?”

* * *

            They sat as far away from one another in the café. Plagg and Tikki had double teamed to take Adrien’s phone back to him so that Marinette and Adrien could continue to talk. Well, text, because Marinette didn’t think she could even look at the boy right now.

            She was in love with Adrien Agreste and Chat Noir because, of all things, they were the same people. She typed responses to his as they attempted to brainstorm. “How is this my life, Tikki?” Marinette muttered as the Kwami looked up from her lap.

            “You’re a special one, Marinette, and maybe this was all in luck’s favor.” Tikki added as she watched the girl.

            Marinette shook her head, glancing up to see the blond mush his hair, staring at his phone. From his lap, Marinette barely made out one finger stroking Plagg’s head as the cat gave Adrien a little comfort. “I just can’t believe…”

            “Marinette, can I let you in on a secret?” Tikki whispered up as Marinette looked back.

            “Hm?”

            Tikki hesitated before continuing. “A lot of Ladybugs and Chats have fallen for one another over the history of their existence. Plagg and I, at one point, tried to guess why, but we think it’s because they were always meant to be, two halves of a whole.” Marinette began to feel down, knowing that she was just one of the crowds of women to idolize Chat Noir, but Tikki continued. “But this is the first time I’ve seen two so close to being together. None of the others ever pursued their passions through. You are the first to take Chat’s hand back when he offered it.”

            Marinette jumped at that statement. “What happened to the others?”

            Tikki shook her head. “A lot of things. Sometimes one didn’t love the other, though that was rare. In more cases, life and crime fighting took precedence.” Something was left unsaid, but Marinette wasn’t sure she wanted to know. “What I’m saying is, if you love him so much, you should go after him.”

            Marinette smiled as she stroked the Kwami’s head. She looked over once more, watching as Adrien seemed to be getting some sort of pep-talk from his cat Kwami as well.

            _She loved Adrien. She loved Chat._

            She loved the two sides to the same coin.

            He was her other half, her mirror, her…

            Her mirror.

            Marinette grabbed her phone, dialing the number as the boy across the café picked up his phone, answering the girl’s call.

            Marinette had a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally tried to integrate this into chapter 3, but it felt too forced. Instead, I made it a shorter chapter instead. I hope you still enjoy!


	5. Revelations and Reevaluations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight must begin anew, though, so what are our heroes to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I REALLY WANTED TO POST THIS ALREADY! SO HERE! TAKE IT! :D

             It was twilight when Erros had found his target once more. He had seen the splotches of red and black take through the late light towards the industrial district, and he had given hot pursuit. “Ladybug! Give me your Miraculous so I can end Love!” He demanded as she smirked.

            “Not on your life! In fact, Chat and I have a date!” She yelled as she took off into a darkened building. It was an old factory.

            “A date? You shall NOT have love when I cannot!” He gave chase into the building. It was darkened as he landed on the floor. All around him, boxes stacked high as a number of reflective surfaces, in the end light, showed his face back to him.

            “Can’t get me!” The voice of Chat teased as Erros looked down an alley of wood and metal. At the end, the cat waved back.

            “You will be MINE!” Erros fired quickly. Chat did not move, instead waving like a loon. The arrow didn’t miss.

            The image shattered.

            Metal fell to the floor as Erros swooped in. “Oh, did we forget to mention our doubles?” The voice of Lady teased as, from behind, the famous yo-yo snatched away his bow.

            “Give that back!” The man gave chase as he swooped around. A ladybug stood off to his side, but, when he swung at the figure, his hand met metal. “YOW!”

            “Ouch, that’s gotta hurt.” Chat teased.

            “Do you need a bandaid?” Ladybug added from somewhere.

            “Where are you? Show yourselves!” Erros demanded.

            “Well, if he insists, CATACLYSM!” Chat cried into battle as the boxes around Erros shattered. The man flew away, trying to keep ahead of the mountains of collapsing wood. However, he got pinned at the last block. He hit the ground, hard, as his wings were pinned.

            Before him, the black cat landed. “Oh, looks like I’ve clipped his wings.” Chat leaned down to pick up the hand with the ring. “This really doesn’t go with your outfit anyway.” He threw as he tried to pull the ring off.

            He couldn’t get it off.

            “What?” He pulled harder. “Why” TUG “won’t” TUG “YOU” **TUG** “COME OFF?!?” Erros used this opportunity to free himself. He threw Chat to the ground as he took to the air once more.

            “You think this is the best you can do? HA!” He charged as he flew high above the wood. “I am more powerful than love! I bring hate and the truth behind love’s pain! I AM GREATER THAN YOU!”

            “Are you greater than this? LUCKY CHARM!” Ladybug cast as, from his right, there was a sudden flash of pink light. He shielded his eyes as, unknown to him, a bottle of olive oil fell into Ladybug’s hands. “What, am I making something?” She questioned as she looked at the bottle.

            However, Erros charged at the girl as she dove away from the attack. “GIVE ME THE MIRACULOUS!” He yelled at the top of his lungs as he dove for the teen.

            “Ladybug!” Chat yelled, but, as he approached, the curse kicked in. Ladybug was attacking that guy with all her might and he couldn’t get near her. Chat glanced around, looking for something, _anything_ that could give them an edge.

            Then he spotted the bow, tossed aside once they had thought they’d pinned him.

            Adrien knew there was little chance of this working, but he scrambled for the bow and pulled the string back. Instantly, it loaded with a black arrow. While Erros loved no one here, the bow had more distance than his baton. “GET DOWN!” Chat yelled at the top of his lungs as he took aim.

            He didn’t see as Ladybug dove. Erros turned to him, a laugh on his voice as he saw the little cat with his bow. “What? Going to hit me?” He teased as Chat grinned.

            “Yup.” Chat aimed above Erros as he let one loose, the bolt flying high and powerful until it smashed into the roof. Above, the aged structure suddenly crumbled as several light fixtures came loose. Chat watched as they crashed into the already high-flying man, wires getting caught in his wings as he crashed into the ground. He let out a pained screech before falling silent.

            Ladybug, from her safe spot, dove out. Thinking quickly, she poured the olive oil down his hand before he could wake up. With one good tug, the olive oil did its job as the ring came loose. With her yo-yo, she smashed it against the ground.

            From a dent in the gold band, the Akuma came loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, heads up, there is only ONE CHAPTER left! As all dates, this one must come to an end as well. Question is, what will happen next?


	6. Love Wins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the end of the day, there's still a bet to settle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what? It's midnight my time, making it technically Monday, and I CAN'T SIT ON THIS CHAPTER ANY LONGER!!!
> 
> Also, take my advice, make SURE you've saved all your updates. Half of this didn't make the save, and I had to re-type it because I didn't save it anywhere else.
> 
> I f-ed up, but I fixed it! So... On with the show!

            Henri woke up on the park bench, head spinning in pain. He felt like a ceiling was dropped on him as he looked around. From the way the sun was setting over the edge of the buildings, he knew that it was approaching twilight. He groaned as he sat up, digging his hands into his hair as he leaned over.

            The day rushed back to him, and he hoped, desperately, that it was all a bad dream.

            Taking one hand out of his hair, he reached into his jacket pocket. Unfortunately, when he found the little ring there, he knew that it was all for naught. He threw it back in his pocket as tears pricked at the edges of his eyes.

            In his other pocket, he felt his phone begin to ring. He sighed to himself. _Must be mama waiting for the good news._ He thought as he blindly picked up. “Hello?”

            “Henri? HENRI! Where have you been all day? DON’T HANG UP ON ME I’VE BEEN WORRIED SICK!” The voice yelled through the line as Henri jumped.

            “L-Laura?” He stuttered as he sat up.

            “Henri, where have you been? Why did you run off? No, what am I saying, I shouldn’t have said that. I should be apologizing. I’m an _idiot._ ” She cried over the line.

            Henri was thrown for a loop. “N-no, no, I kind of just threw it out there. You had a right to say no.” He noted sadly. "I mean, I asked your father, and he said…”

            “Wait, you asked my _dad?_ ” Laura threw out before a laugh ran down the line.

            Henri’s confusion turned to annoyance. “Well excuse me!” His thumb twitched towards the red button…

            “Henri, no!” Laura cut in. "I'm laughing because you asked my dad, my ancient-like-the dinosaurs dad. When I said no, I meant that I didn’t want to marry you _now._ That doesn’t mean I don’t want to marry you _ever_.”

            Henri shot up like a rocket. “W-what?”

            Laura seemed to laugh again, but this was out of relief that Henri hadn’t hung up. “Henri, I need a few years to finish my degree, set up shop, you know? I can’t get married _now_. But my dad… Well, my dad is incredibly old fashioned. I bet when you asked him, he was thinking about me settling down and popping out kids over my education.”

            Henri felt tears trickle down his cheeks, but these were out of joy. Yes, he’d jumped the gun, but it wasn’t over. He had a chance still. Laura was the love of his life, and he would wait an eternity for her. “A-ah.” He admitted quite bashfully. “Well, that certainly explains his reaction. From the way he went on, you’d think the wedding date was weeks away.”

            Laura laughed beautifully, and Henri felt pride knowing he’d caused it. “He probably did, you know, but I still love you Henri, I’m just not ready for marriage.”

            Henri wiped the tears from his face on his sleeve, a smile on his face. He left the bench, heading off into the Parisian night. “Well, I was an idiot. I should really make it up to the love of my life. How about I treat for dinner?”

            “Oh no you’re not! I should apologize for that all! I’m treating.” She defended as the man laughed heartily. As the light argument commenced on dinner plans, both Henri and Laura were without Akumas following them that night.

* * *

             An hour later, once they’d gotten Henri to a safe place where he wouldn’t question his placement, Marinette and Adrien found themselves sitting at the top of the Eiffel tower, Plagg and Tikki snacking on the last of the cheese and cookies from earlier that Adrien and Marinette had been able to sneak off. Once the Cleansing Light had done its job, the two were able to be near each other again.

            The two looked out into the Parisian night as silence was shared. They’d both ended up putting back on hats against the cold, but the glasses were nowhere to be found. After all, they knew each other’s faces now. “So…” Adrien broke the silence as he looked over to Marinette. “Did I win the bet?”

            Marinette’s head swiveled to him. “W-What?” She stuttered, which suddenly felt weird considering that she never stuttered in front of Chat. Then again, now that she was trying to meld the identities, life was kind of weird. Well, weirder than normal.

            “The date thing. Have a good time?” He asked, hesitantly.

            Marinette stared at him for a long time before bursting into laughter. It was soon contagious, though, and Adrien was laughing alongside her. “The, the bet.” Marinette managed to chock out. “I forgot about it.” She grinned as she looked back. “But, on a scale of one to ten, I give it a seven.”

            “Seven?” Adrien threw back, a grin on his face.

            “You lost some brownie points there, mister, for the whole ‘Akuma battle in the middle of a date’ thing.” She teased back.

            Adrien shook his head as he looked at his hands. “I guess I probably lost some points, too, for blowing the secrets wide open.”

            Marinette’s smile stilled as she looked at the suddenly down boy. “Hey.” She said as, hesitantly, she reached out to touch his lower arm. He followed her fingers back to her face as her bright blue eyes looked back. “That wasn’t your fault, and… It’s kind of my fault that I didn’t tell you in the first place. I mean, I was an idiot, and I just thought… that…” Marinette turned her gaze away to the ground so far below them. It was a good thing she’d lost all fear of heights after becoming Ladybug. She took another breath. “I was worried that you, as Chat, would just find little old Marinette plain compared to Ladybug, that you wouldn’t want to be my friend after I told you.”

            She tried to pull her hand away, but a larger one grabbed it. She looked up to find those sparking green eyes looking back. “You, plain? Marinette, you’re one of the most surprising people I know. I mean, remember the time you outwitted Chloe at the hat contest? Or the great treats you bring to class? Or how talented you are? You’re amazing… way more than me.”

            Now it was Marinette’s turn to defend. “Adrien, what are you talking about? You’re way out of my league, so sweet and caring and brave and loyal. I could talk for hours on your merits.” At that, both had bright blushes on their faces. They looked forward even as their hands remained clasped.

            Adrien gulped, catching Marinette’s attention. “You know, there is one thing that I was dying to do tonight if you enjoyed the date.”

            Marinette turned to him. “Hm?”

            Adrien met her eyes, and, before he lost all his nerve, he leaned in and gently kissed the girl.

            In the background, fireworks suddenly lit up the sky as the two broke apart, taking in the miraculous site almost eyelevel with them. “Oh-oh yeah, the festival had fireworks on the…”

            Adrien didn’t get to finish because his head was turned back, soft lips meeting his. His kiss was returned as the two sat there, eyes closed as lights filled the Parisian night sky. When the two came out for air, Marinette had the brightest blush and biggest smile on her face.

            “Ok, now you get a 9.5 as far as good dates go.”

            “And you get a twelve out of ten for kisses.” Adrien returned with a bright smile. The second round of fireworks started as the two cuddled against the autumn breeze, arms and legs so close and wrapped so tight that they never wanted to let go.

            Tikki looked up as she finished her last cookie. “Think we should tell them it’s time to go?”

            Plagg, even with his cheese finished, decided against it. “Nah, let’s let the kids have their night.” With that, though, he flew off to curl between the couple in their warmth. Tikki giggled and followed his lead. For the next hour, the Kwamis and their charges watched the night lights as they snuggled warmly against each other.

            In the end, it was obvious the bet was a win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kind of both sad and happy to see this over. I mean, I'm SO PROUD of myself because this is the first multi-chapter I've done in a while, but I'm also sad to see it over. I'm not sure if I can get in a sequel in though.
> 
> I also want to thank all of you who bookmarked, commented, kudoed, and read! I love you all, and you guys made me so happy like you don't even know! Just... Thank you.


End file.
